


Yes Sir, I Can Boogie (But I Need A Certain Song)

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Community: dracoharry100, Dirty Dancing, Drama, Frottage, Humor, Language, M/M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Dancing, Snark, Suggestive Themes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has always loathed Malfoy. Maybe he still does. Perhaps it was something he drank, but at this moment, at the Yule Ball, Harry can't think of anyone else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We've Got Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexiCyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiCyn/gifts).



“If that Bulgarian oaf has the guts to touch her... _backside_ once more...  “

Harry nodded, but was fixated on Parkinson... and Malfoy.

“Oi! Where are you going?”

“You don’t want to know, Ron.”

 

~*~

 

“M-Malfoy?”

“What?!”

“Care to dance?”

“Preposterous... “

“Please. “

“Dray?”

Malfoy ignored Parkinson, while grabbing Harry’s hand.

 

~*~

 

“Put your hand on my back, Potter. That’s _not_ my back!”

Harry smiled sheepishly.

“Not so quick! Let me lead.”

Harry sighed as he boldly laid his head on Malfoy’s shoulder.

“Don’t get cocky. It’s only because you’re a Triwizard Champion.”

Harry closed his eyes in contentment,  Malfoy’s fastened pulse betraying him.


	2. Where The Wild Roses Grow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potter needs some fresh air. Draco follows him...

“What are we doing out here, Potter?” Draco said, feeling uncomfortable between the several couples making out in the  rose bushes.

“After all those dances, I was craving for some fresh air,” Potter said. “And for your information, I didn’t force you to join me, did I?”

“Alright, alright,” Draco snapped impatiently. “No need to act so offensive.”

“Offensive?” Potter retorted, raising his eyebrow. “I didn’t mean to... Why do you always have to be so defensive?”

Before Draco could react, Potter grabbed him and they fell into one of the unoccupied rose bushes.

“Potter! How dare... “

“Shut your gob, Malfoy!” Potter hissed in Draco’s ear. “Snape!”

_“Ten points from Ravenclaw, Fawcett! And ten points from Hufflepuff, too, Stebbins!”_

“We weren’t doing anything,” Draco whispered. “ _Professor_ Snape wouldn’t dock points... “

“Snape always docks points when I’m involved,” Potter replied, a tone of disgust audible in his voice. “He doesn’t need a reason.”

“Nonsense, Pot... “ Draco said, but was silenced by the softest lips he had ever felt. Potter pulled him close and deepened the kiss, his tongue gently seeking entrance. Draco moaned as he gave Potter permission to proceed.

“Merlin, Potter,” Draco exclaimed, after being released by Potter. “Where was that f... “

“Don’t you ever shut up?” Potter whispered, twisting his hips, connecting groin to groin.

Draco gasped, but spoke no more.


	3. From The Inside

“Potter, what has gotten into you tonight?” Draco hissed, blushing as Potter led him to the dance-floor again, their crotches still glued together. “We should have stayed outside.”

“I want some music,” Potter whispered as he pulled Draco even closer to his person. “Especially now the Weird Sisters have finally fucked off.”

“People will see us!”

“Look around, Malfoy.”

The Slytherin noticed that the ambiance in the Great Hall had changed. A loud base-drum pumped furiously and people were acting rather... _sexually_.

“No one’s going to notice us,” Potter whispered into Draco’s ear. “I will have you all for myself.”

 

~*~

 

“Fuck, Potter,” Draco groaned as Potter rubbed his crotch over the Slytherin’s. “You’re making m-me so...”

“Horny?” Potter said huskily as his bulge was joined by Potter’s hand, making Draco harder and harder. “You’re making me feel alive.”

“I-I thought you couldn’t dance, Potter?” Draco groaned softly.

“There’s more that you don’t know,” Harry said, placing soft kisses in Draco’s neck and teasingly licking his earlobe. “Want to find out?”

“Merlin, yes!”

“Are you absolutely sure?” Harry said softly. “I could please myself, Draco... ”

“Oh?”

“... but I want to feel you,” Harry whispered huskily. “Inside of me.”


	4. Rattlesnake Shake

“Potter, where are you taking me?” Draco demanded, as Potter dragged him out of the Great Hall. Draco didn’t like to be pulled (much), especially when he was thwarted by an extremely hard cock, tenting his pantaloons.

“To any empty classroom, where I can take you,” Potter said smugly while licking his lips in a seductive way. The act sent a pleasurable ripple through Draco’s cock, nearly making him shoot his load.

“Fuck, Potter,” Draco groaned, carefully adjusting himself. “Mind the dirty talk.”

“Already on the brink, eh?” Potter whispered in his ear while his eyes were searching for a safe place. “In a couple of minutes, I’ll be on my knees, sucking you off, until you reach orgasm. And you know what? You can come in my mouth if you like.”

“Fuck, Potter... ”

“Maybe later, Malfoy,” Potter said, surprisingly blushing like a first-year. “I... It will be my first time.”

“Wait a minute,” Draco said, a smile appearing on his face as he stroked Potter through his trousers. “Are you telling me that after all that He-Man bravado Mr Willy over here hasn’t been touched by anyone but yourself?”

“Yes!” Potter snapped. “I’m still the Maid of Orleans! Go on, have your laugh.”

“Why should I?” Draco said softly, kissing Potter’s lips. “Did you really think that I stuck my cock in anything but my slicked fist? We’re a bit young, don’t you think?”

“But you want to... ”

“Yes,” Draco groaned, lowering Potter’s zip. “I want you, Potter. You make me horny as fuck.  And I’m pretty sure you’ve got the hots for me, too.” And Draco’s hand found hard flesh.

“In here,” Potter chocked out between gasps as Draco’s hand started to move. “I’m dying to make your cock explode! _Alohomora_!”

The door flew open and both boys stumbled into an empty room, an old mattress on the floor as only decoration. Potter pointed his wand towards the door, whispering the incantation and a loud click reached Draco’s ears.

“I know that mattress must be full of dust and other despicable things,” Draco moaned. “But I still want you over there with your trousers around your ankles, so I can wank you off properly.”

_“I’m afraid that’s not going to happen, boys.”_


	5. Don't You Forget About Me

Harry’s erection rapidly slackened as he came face to face with Professor Dumbledore... and Snape.

“Well, well, Potter,” Snape sneered, his voice dripping with malice. “Indecent behaviour and forcing yourself onto an innocent boy. That will cost Gryffindor at least...”

“He didn’t do anything that I didn’t want him to, Professor,” Malfoy interrupted, firmly grabbing Harry’s hand. “I like him...”

“Be silent, Draco!” Snape snapped through gritted teeth, while Harry tried to suppress the blush creeping up his neck. “What will your father say if...”

“Lucius doesn’t need to know, Severus,” Dumbledore said, his voice calm but dominant. “Besides, I think there are more urgent matters to discuss, don’t you agree?”

“Headmaster, these boys are underage and were clearly planning to consummate...”

“Of course they were,” Dumbledore said airily. “They are teenagers with uncontrollable hormones. In normal circumstances I would agree with you, Severus, but you know what’s at stake here.”

“Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore, sir?” Harry said hesitantly. “What exactly do you mean?”

“He wasn’t talking to you, Potter!” Snape spat, his greasy hair sticking to his reddening cheeks.

“Actually, I was, Severus,” Dumbledore said calmly. “And to young Mr Malfoy.”

“But...”

“And to you, of course, Severus,” Dumbledore said, smiling so warmly that Harry almost thought he and Malfoy were out of trouble. Snape’s sour face proved otherwise.

“Gentlemen,” Dumbledore continued while he effortlessly slashed his wand through the air, making four comfortable armchairs appear before them. “Please,” he invited them to sit down with a gesture, and appeared content once they readily complied. Then his face frowned, and he sighed. “As I was saying earlier, we have a serious matter to discuss. Please correct me if I’m wrong, Harry, but I presume you and Draco are in a relationship?”

Harry blushed, while looking at Draco. They had kissed. They had been fooling around a bit, but it wasn’t like they were going steady or something.

Harry opened his mouth, but the words dried up on his tongue as he saw Snape looking at him with a disgusted look on his face.

“Please, Headmaster,” Snape sneered. “It’s just a tryst. A one-time thing. Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy are known to be sworn enemies, isn’t that right, Draco?”

“Yes,” Malfoy said softly. “But... ”

“See?” Snape said eagerly. “Mr Malfoy comes from a respectable family. He sees this as adolescent entertainment. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Harry felt a sharp sting of hurt in his heart, but Malfoy softly squeezed his hand, still intertwined with the Slytherin’s. “No, sir. I don’t think of Potter as a... er... _one-time thing_.”

“And I don’t think that coming from a respectable family has anything to do with being homosexual,” Dumbledore said sharply. “Enough, Severus!” the headmaster said as Snape opened his mouth to protest. “This isn’t about Harry and Draco being gay. It’s about the consequences their relationship could have.”

“Consequences?” Harry said surprised. “I don’t understand.”

“As you might know, there are rumours, serious rumours, concerning the Dark Lord,” Dumbledore said solemnly.  Harry saw the little colour in Malfoy’s face drain. “In my humble opinion Voldemort will return. And it’s going to happen in the near future, I’m afraid. I don’t think this comes as a surprise to you, Draco.”

Malfoy swallowed audibly and refused to look at Harry, who felt anger rising in his veins as he tried to pull his hand away from the blond.

“Don’t judge Draco too harshly, Harry,” Dumbledore said. “It’s not his fault that his father has a strong connection with the Dark Lord. This is not something he can help.”

Malfoy said no more and Harry saw tears appear in the corner of his eyes. “It’s alright,” Harry said soothingly. The Slytherin didn’t reciprocate the sentiment and continued to stare at the Headmaster instead.

“And here lies our problem,” Dumbledore said. “I can only speculate at this moment, but I’m afraid Lord Voldemort will come after you, Harry.”

Harry felt like he had been punched in the stomach. Although he knew that Voldemort would rise back to power eventually, the prospect of being hunted down like a fox still hit him hard.

“And I assume Lucius will join him as soon as his return is inevitable,” Dumbledore said rhetorically. “It means both of you will be in serious danger.”

“But, Professor,” Malfoy said firmly, finally facing Harry again. “Pot... Harry and I can keep a secret.”

“No, you cannot,” Snape said. “The Dark Lord has certain... _methods_ to extract information from you. Methods far more advanced than the Cruciatus Curse.”

“Professor Snape is right,” Dumbledore said, sadness visible in his eyes. “Even not at full power, Voldemort will outmatch you. He will extract the information he requires and he will kill you.”

“Can’t you hide us or something?” Malfoy said, shaking uncontrollably.

“I’m afraid not, Draco,” Dumbledore said. “Both Voldemort and your parents will expect you at their side. And you would have been if that unique Love Potion hadn’t triggered your deepest desires.”

“Only the Weasley twins could have thought up a hideous plan like spiking the punch,” Snape hissed. “I’ll make them pay, if it is the last thing I’ll do.”

“I think you’ll have far more important tasks at hand than punishing Fred and George Weasley,” Dumbledore said. “We’re delaying what unfortunately has to happen.”

“Please, Professor,” Harry said, pulling Malfoy close to him. “I realise it was the Love Potion that caused this, but like you said, it triggered our deepest desires. I like Draco. I might even fall in love with him, if you gave us a chance. I refuse to let him walk away.”

Harry saw Malfoy blushing and the twinkling in the blond’s eyes verified the feelings Harry had for his former adversary.

“I’m sorry, boys, but this wasn’t a request,” Dumbledore said, sighing as he took his wand from his pocket. “I do believe you, Harry. There’s love between you and Mr Malfoy. I really wish there was another way. I truly regret what has to be done.”

“Please,” Harry said as fear took the best of him. He looked at Malfoy and felt the same terror visible in his lover’s eyes. “Professor, please... ”

“ _Obliviate_!”


	6. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yule Ball is coming to an end and a lonely Slytherin wakes up with a start...

Draco woke with a gasp, his gaze travelling over the other beds in the Slytherin  Boys’ Dormitory. Neither of his peers were present, not even Crabbe and Goyle. It seemed unlikely those two imbeciles could ever woo a decent girl.

Draco turned his head as he heard footsteps. It was Nott, his nigh equal.

“Malfoy. In bed, I see?”

Draco swallowed as he stiffened his upper lip. “Well spotted. Anything else?”

“If you insist. Pansy left the Yule Ball in tears and I almost caught you wanking. “

“How dare...?” And  suddenly Draco realised his hands weren’t above the covers...


	7. Love Trails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up, but how on earth did he end up in bed?

Harry woke with a gasp. He felt his heart hammering in his throat, like that time he had  to run for his life after accidently setting Dudley’s Playstation on fire. He looked around in a state of panic, but the beds of his peers were still in perfect shape.  Come to think of it, why was he in bed?

Then he heard a muffled sound coming from Ron’s bed. By the sight of Krum’s quartered figurine, Hermione wasn’t in bed yet...

Harry wanted to comfort his mate, but froze. Patterns of dried-up semen decorated his abdomen, looking like ancient runes...


End file.
